You're Mine : Kisah Cinta Len dan Kaito
by Ryutarou'ichi
Summary: CHAPTER 3: Len jadi agresif? Kaito ketakutan dengan sifat Len yang agresif.. Baca aja kalo pengen tau lebih lanjut.. RnR PLEASE  ..
1. Chapter 1

Di fic kali ini, akan kujelaskan dari awal gimana si Len bisa pacaran dengan Kaito, yang udah baca You're Mine SPECIAL pasti udah tau.

Warning : Sho-ai, OOC, gaje, parah dll

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Pair : Len x Kaito

_**Vocaloid © Yamaha**_

_**You're Mine **__**© Ryutarou'Ichi'**_

**++ AWAL KISAH CINTA LEN DAN KAITO ++**

"Kyaa~ lihat itu.. Len-kun keren sekali.." teriak Miku kegirangan melihat Len dan tim-nya bermain sepak bola.

"Miku-chan, suaramu kencang sekali.. aku bisa tuli permanen kalau kamu teriak-teriak seperti itu terus" ujar Rin sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"Tapi, kasihan ya.. Len-kun kadang terlihat pucat sekali, apa dia sakit?" kata Meiko tiba-tiba nimbrung dengan Miku dan Rin, diikuti Kaito di belakangnya.

"Ah, Meiko-san teliti juga ya.. aku sendiri sebagai saudara kembarnya tidak tau kenapa Len-kun kadang terlihat pucat" ucap Rin sambil melihat Len yang semangat bermain bola.

"Ah iya, aku tau lho.. gosip Kaito-san menyukai Len-kun" ujar Miku tersenyum jail ke arah Kaito.

"Eh.. i..itu kan hanya gosip?" jawab Kaito sambil menutup wajahnya agar rona merah di wajahnya tidak terlihat oleh Miku. Saat Miku sedang menjahili Kaito, Len mendatangi Rin untuk istirahat sebentar sambil meminum minuman yang sudah di persiapkan Rin.

"Len-kun, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Meiko khawatir, lagi-lagi wajah Len terlihat pucat.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa aku hanya pusing saja" jawab Len sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Aku permisi sebentar, ingin ke kamar mandi" ujar Len lagi, sambil menaruh minuman yang tadi dia pegang lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Kaito yang khawatir juga melihat kondisi Len, diapun mengikuti Len ke kamar mandi.

**x-x-x-x**

"Len-kun, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kaito melihat Len terduduk didekat wastafel, wajahnya pucat sekali.

"Jangn kesini.. keluar" bentak Len.

"Gomen.. tapi, aku khawatir. Len-kun kenapa? Apa sedang sakit?" tanya Kaito berusaha mendekati Len.

"Kumohon, jangan kesini.. aku tidak mau melukaimu" jawab Len dengan mata memohon, bukannya Kaito keluar menjauhi Len, Kaito malah makin mendekati Len.

"Melukai? Apa maksdumu Len-kun?" tanya Kaito sambil duduk disamping Len. Len menatap mata Kaito, lalu pandangannya beralih ke arah leher kaito.

"Maafkan aku Kaito-san" jawab Len sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf? Kenapa meminta maaf?" tanya Kaito bingung. Len tidak menjawab, tangan Len menyentuh kerah baru Kaito, membuka kancing atas kemeja Kaito.

"Len-kun.. a..apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya kaito kaget dengan perlakuan Len. Tapi anehnya Kaito tidak mengelak saat Len membuka bajunya. Dengan cepat Len menggigit leher Kaito sampai berdarah, menghisap darahnya.

"Le..Len-kun, hentikan.. apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Kaito kesakitan. Len tidak mempedulikan Kaito yang kesakitan, dia terus menghisap darah Kaito.

"Len-kun.. he..hentikan" akhirnya Kaito berhasil mendorong Len menjauhi dirinya. Darah segar mengalir di leher Kaito, Kaito memegang lehernya yang berdarah akibat ulah Len. Len yang baru tersadar dengan perbuatannya langsung membersihkan sisa darah Kaito yang menempel di bibirnya.

"Maafkan aku Kaito-san.." ucap Len, lalu meninggalkan Kaito sendirian di kamar mandi.

**x-x-x-x**

"Ne~ Len-kun, apa kamu melihat Kaito? Aku ingin mengajaknya pulang bareng" tanya Meiko kepada Len yang sedang membereskan bukunya. Len hanya diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Meiko.

"Hey, Len-kun.. kok diam? Oh iya, bukankah setelah kau bermain bola tadi Kaito masih bersamamu?" tanya Meiko lagi.

"Aku tidak tau dimana Kaito-san" jawab Len sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

"Meiko-san" panggil len begitu dia di depan pintu kelas. Meiko menoleh ke arah Len karena memanggil namanya.

"Kalau Meiko-san bertemu Kaito, tolong bilang kepadanya aku minta maaf" kata Len, lalu meninggalkan Meiko sendiri di ruang kelas.

**x-x-x-x**

"Tadaima~" teiak Len begitu memasuki rumahnya.

"Okaeri.. ne~ ne~ Len-kun, ada hubungan apa kamu dengan Kaito-san?" tanya Rin semangat begitu Len datang.

"Hubungan? Aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan..Kaito-san" jawab Len dingin.

"Huu.. bohong, kalau tidak ada kenapa Kaito-san ke rumah kita?" tanya Rin lagi sambil mengngembungkan pipinya.

"Apa maksdumu Rin?" tanya Len bingung.

"Loh? Len tidak tau, sekarang Kaito-san ada di kamarmu.. tadi sewaktu pulang sekolah dia datang kepadaku katanya dia ingin betemu denganmu Len. Lalu dia bilang dia ingin menunggumu di rumah kita, makanya tadi aku dan Kaito-san pulang bareng" jelas Rin. Setelah mendengar penjelasan Rin, Len langsung menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua itu.

"Kaito-san? Ada apa kemari?" tanya Len begitu memasuki kamarnya dan bertanya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka tadi pagi.

"Aku hanya ingin mengobrol sedikit denganmu Len-kun" kata kaito yang sedang duduk di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Soal tadi pagi? Aku benar-benar minta maaf, biasanya aku bisa menahan hawa nafsuku untuk tidak meminum darah" ujar Len sambil meletakkan tasnya di ranjangnya.

"Apa maksdumu Len-kun?" tanya Kaito masih bingung dengan ucapan Len barusan.

"Aku tidak memaksa Kaito-san untuk percaya atau tidak, tapi sebenarnya aku vampire" kata Len sambil membuka dasinya dan membuka kancing atasnya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke kulkas kecil yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

"Vampir? Kalau begitu Rin.." kata Kaito tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Rin bukan vampire.. dia manusia, sama seperti Kaito-san" jawab Len sambil membawa botol berwarna hitam dari kulkasnya menuju tempat duduk dekat kaito.

"Kaito-san lihat? Ini minumanku.. darah" kata Len sambil membuka tutp botol itu, lalu menuangkannya ke gelas bening. Dari dalam botol itu keluar cairan berwarna merah darah.

"Tadi pagi aku belum meminumnya, sebenarnya sudah lama aku tidak meminum ini" kata Len lagi.

"Apa Rin tau tentang ini?" tanya Kaito merinding melihat darah yang Len minum.

"Tidak, hanya aku dan orang tuaku yang tau hal ini.. dan sekarang Kaito-san mengetahuinya" jawab Len sambil memasukan kembali botol yang berisi darah itu ke kulkas kecil.

"Jadi, itu yang membuatmu selalu terlihat pucat?" tanya Kaito

"Sebenarnya itu tidak akan terjadi kalau aku selalu meminum darah, namun darah yang selalu ayah sediakan untukku itu tidak enak. Jujur saja.. aku lebih suka dengan rasa darahmu Kaito-san, aku harap bisa terus meminum darahmu" jawab Len.

"Meminum darahku terus?" tanya Kaito kaget dengan ucapan Len.

"He? bukan.. maksudku bukan begitu.. Lupakan saja kata-kataku barusan" jawab len kaget, dia baru sadar hal itu tidak mungkin dilakukan mana mau Kaito memberikan darahnya untuk dirinya.

"Kalau Len-kun mau, aku bersedia memberikan darahku untukmu" kata Kaito, kata-kata Kaito barusan membuat Len kaget.

"Jangan bercanda Kaito-san" kata Len hanya menanggapi ucapan Kaito sebagai lelucon, dia duduk di kasurnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku serius Len-kun" kaito berdiri dari duduknya lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Len, lalu duduk di samping Len. Len yang kaget karena tiba-tiba Kaito duduk disampingnya menoleh ke arah Kaito.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Kaito-san bersedia memberikan darahmu untukku? Seharusnya Kaito-san menjauhiku yang seorang vampire ini" tanya Len.

"Karena sebenarnya aku.. menyukai Len-kun" jawab kaito menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya supaya rona di wajahnya tidak dilihat Len. Len yang kaget dengan perkataan Kaito langsung tersenyum.

"Kaito-san" panggil Len sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kaito. Tangannya menyentuh wajah Kaito, perlahan-lahan dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kaito.

"Kalau ingin bercanda jangan denganku" bisik Len dingin, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja belajarnya.

"A..aku serius Len-kun.. aku sungguh-sungguh mnenyukai Len-kun" kata Kaito kaget mendengar jawaban Len. Hati kaito sakit mendengar jawaban Len atas pernyataan cintanya yang tulus.

"Aku tidak percaya" jawab Len dingin tanpa melihat ke arah Kaito. Len hanya sibuk dengan laptop yang dihadapinya.

"Tapi.. Aku.. sungguh-sungguh Len-kun.." kata Kaito terus meyakinkan Len. Len bangkit dari duduknya lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju Kaito hingga Len berdiri tepat di depan Kaito yang sedang duduk di kasur. Tiba-tiba Len mendorong Kaito hingga tertidur di atas ranjang.

"Len-kun.. kau mau apa?" tanya Kaito sedikit takut dengan sikap Len yang tiba-tiba berubah. Len tidak menjawab, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu lalu menguncinya kemudian dia kembali berjalan menuju ranjang yang ditiduri Kaito.

"Len-kun.." panggil Kaito pelan, Kaito masih ketakutan dengan apa yang akan diperbuat Len dengan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Len masih diam tidak menjawab panggilan Kaito, dia membuka bajunya lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat Kaito.

"Len-kun.. mau apa?" tanya Kaito benar-benar sudah katkutan akibat sifat Len yang berubah mendadak begini.

"Diam" jawab Len dingin, lalu mengunci tangan Kaito dengan kuat. Dengan cepat bibir Len dan Kaito bersentuhan, Len memasukkan lidahnya.

"Ah..Len-kun.." desah Kaito berusaha melepaskan diri dari Len. Mendengar desahan Kaito, Len makin brutal mencium Kaito hingga bibir mereka berdua berdarah.

"Len-kun.. hen.. hentikan" kata Kaito yang sesak nafas akibat deep kiss yang dilakukan Len. Namun Len tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Kaito, dia terus menciumi Kaito. Kaito mengeluarkan air mata karena kata-katanya tida di dengar. Len yang sadar Kaito menangis menghentikan ciumannya.

"Kaito-san, kurasa sebaiknya kaito-san pulang saja" ucap Len dingin sambil memakai bajunya lagi. Kaito kaget dengan ucapan Len yang begitu dingin, dengan cepat dia melangkahkan kakinya pulang.

**x-x-x-x**

"Pagi.. Len-kun.." sapa Miku yang daritadi memperhatikan Len yang sedang mendengarkan Ipod-nya di sudut ruang kelas.

"Pagi.. Miku-chan" jawab Len tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Ipod kesayangannya.

"Suge~ Len-kun tau kalau yang memanggil aku, tanpa melihat ke arahku" ujar Miku gembira sambil duduk disebelah Len.

"Len.." panggil Rin sedikit berteriak dari depan pintu kelas. Len hanya memandang Rin sebentar lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Rin, Miku mengekor di belakang Len.

"Ada apa?" tanya Len malas.

"Kamu dipanggil Kiyoteru-sensei tuh" jawab Rin sambil menunjuk Kiyoteru-sensei yang sedang berbincang dengan Meiko. Len hanya menghela nafasnya, menitipkan Ipod-nya keoada Rin lalu berjalan mendekati Kiyoteru-sensei. Namun, langkah Len diperlambat begitu melihat Kaito ada di sebelah Meiko.

"Ah, Len-kun.." panggil Kiyoteru-sensei.

"A..ada apa sensei?" tanya Len sedikit memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Kaito.

"Karena kamu ketua tim sepak bola, beritahukan kepada anggotamu nanti sore kita latihan untuk pertandingan minggu depan" jelas Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Iya baiklah sensei.." jawab Len singkat.

"Len-kun, sore ini aku temani latihamu ya~ oh iya, kamu suka cake rasa pisang kan? Kalau begitu akan kubelikan nanti untuk bekal latihamu" ucap Meiko sambil menyentuh hidung Len.

"Iya, terima kasih Meiko-san.." jawab Len tersenyum tipis. Len melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Kiyoteru-sensei, Meiko, dan Kaito. Dengan secepat mungkin Len memberi tahu semua anggota tim-nya tentang latihan nanti sore.

**x-x-x-x**

"Len-kun.." panggil Meiko mendekati Len sambil membawa sekotak cake dan beberapa botol air minum.

"Ini untukmu.. supaya semangat bermain bola-nya" ucap Meiko memberikan cake dan beberapa botol minuman yang tadi ia bawa.

"Eh, ini semua untukku?" tanya Len kaget melihat barang bawaan Meiko.

"Ahaha~ tentu saja enggak Len, kamu harus berbagi dengan anggota yang lain" jawab Meiko sambil tertawa.

"Baiklah, kita mulai latihannya. Meiko-chan, tolong jangan mengganggu acara latihan ini" kata Kiyoteru-sensei sebagai pelatih tim sepak bola. Akhirnya latihan pun dimulai.

*kita skip aja sampe sehari sebelum pertandingan =='*

**x-x-x-x**

"Len-kun.. kamu tidak apa-apa? Kelihatannya kamu sedang tidak enak badan" tanya Kiyoteru-sensei melihat kondisi Len yang sedang tidak sehat. Wajah Len terlihat pucat lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa sensei" jawab Len singkat.

"Kamu harus istirahat dulu, lebih baik tidak usah ikut latihan dulu untuk hari ini" kata Kiyoteru-sensei khawatir.

"Aku masih sehat sensei.. aku bisa ikut latihan" kata Len memaksakan diri. Akhirnya Kiyoteru-sensei mengalah dengan membiarkan Len ikut latihan. Saat Kiyoteru-sensei meninggalkan Len sendiri di koridor tanpa sengaja Kaito berpapasan dengan Len.

"Len-kun.." panggil Kaito melihat kondisi Len terlihat aneh, Kaito langsung berfikiran mungkin Len tidak meminum darah beberapa hari ini. Len tidak menjawab panggilan Kaito, pandangannya kabur sampai akhirnya dia pingsan disana.

**x-x-x-x**

"Uhh.." ucap Len begitu sadarkan diri. Dia melihat sekelilingnya yang Nampak sangat ia kenal sampai akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa dia sedang berada di UKS sekolah.

"Len-kun.. kau sudah sadar?" tanya Kaito yang baru saja kembali dari lapangan untuk memberitahukan kepada Kiyoteru-sensei, Len sedang sakit.

"Sepertinya kamu belum meminum darah" kata Kaito sambil duduk di kursi dekat dengan ranjang Len.

"Ini semua gara-gara Kaito-san.." ucap Len tanpa melihat Kaito.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Len-kun?" tanya Kaito bingung.

"Sejak aku meminum darahmu, aku jadi tidak bisa meminum darah yang ayahku sediakan. Setiap kali aku meminum darah itu, aku selalu memuntahkannya" jawab Len sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu.." ucapan Kaito terpotong.

"Kaito-san, mulai sekarang kamu milikku. Kamu harus bersedia memberikan darahmu untukku. Aku.. membutuhkanmu Kaito-san" kata Len sambil menatap dalam mata Kaito.

**To Be Continue~**

Yap~ gaje sangat =_=ll .. harap dimaklumkan saja..

**R E V I E W** .. **PLEASEEEEE**~~ o


	2. Hadiah?

Akhirnya saya dapet ide juga buat ngelanjut ini fic.. setelah kemaren saya membuat fic gaje di fandom death note *curcol* XDD

Special thanks to **RabbitWings **, **CursedCrystal** , **Rakane Chigekusa** .. mungkin tanpa review kalian aku tidak akan melnajutkan nih fic TT_TT

Arigatou gozaimasu m(_ _)m

Ayo yang lain yang baca.. Saya mohon tinggalkan **REVIEW** ANDA~ .

Saya butuh banget .

**Warning :** Sho-ai, OOC, gaje, dll

**Rate :** *masih* T

**Genre :** Romance

**Pair :** Len x Kaito

**Disclaimer : **Vocaloid bukan punya saya tapi punya Yamaha..tapi fic ini punya saya XD

**You're Mine ****© Ryutarou'Ichi'**

Yakk~ happy reading Minna~ ^v^~

"_Sejak aku meminum darahmu, aku jadi tidak bisa meminum darah yang ayahku sediakan. Setiap kali aku meminum darah itu, aku selalu memuntahkannya" jawab Len sambil menundukkan kepalanya._

"_Kalau begitu.." ucapan Kaito terpotong._

"_Kaito-san, mulai sekarang kamu milikku. Kamu harus bersedia memberikan darahmu untukku. Aku.. membutuhkanmu Kaito-san" kata Len sambil menatap dalam mata Kaito._

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

**Chapter 2**

**++ Hadiah? ++**

"Tapi, waktu itu.. Len-kun bilang.." lagi-lagi ucapan Kaito terpotong ketika bibir Len menyentuh bibir Kaito dengan lembut.

"Len-kun.." ujar Kaito sambil menyentuh bibirnya. Kaito memang masih menyukai Len walaupun saat itu Len tidak mempercayai perasaan Kaito.

"Akan kuberikan, sebanyak apapun darah yang kau minta Len-kun" ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum ke arah Len. Len hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman di wajahnya, tiba-tiba Len menarik kerah baju Kaito lalu menggigit leher Kaito menghisap darahnya. Kaito hanya memeluk Len dengan erat agar rasa sakit di lehernya tidak terlalu dia rasakan. Kaito merasakan aliran darahnya yang dihisap Len, sesekali dia mendesah. Len yang mendengar desahan Kaito jadi ingin menciumi Kaito, Len mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Kaito menciumnya dengan lembut walaupun yang terasa dari ciuman itu adalah darah Kaito.

"Len.." terdengar suara Kiyoteru-sensei di depan pintu ruang UKS. Len melepas ciumannya dengan Kaito, lalu menyuruh Kaito membersihkan darah di sekitar mulut dan lehernya agar Kiyoteru sensei tidak curiga.

"Iya, senei" kata Len ketika membukakan pintu UKS.

"Apa kamu sudah baikan Len? Kata Kaito-kun kamu sakit" tanya Kiyoteru-sensei sambil memegang kening Len.

"Aku tidak apa-apa sensei, aku akan kembali ke lapangan sekarang" jawab Len sambil menepis tangan Kiyoteru sensei dari dahinya.

"Baiklah.. sensei tunggu kamu di lapangan. Kita harus latihan lebih keras karena pertandingannya besok" ucap Kiyoteru-sensei sebelum meninggalkan ruang UKS.

"Kaito-san.. kau mau ikut aku ke lapangan?" tanya Len melihat Kaito yang daritadi masih diam saja di tempatnya sambil memegangi bibirnya.

"Ah..i..iya" dengan cepat Kaito berdiri dari duduknya lalu mengikuti Len dari belakang menuju lapangan.

**x-x-x-x**

"Len.. kamu dari mana sih?" teriak Rin begitu melihat sosok Len yang baru datang ke lapangan bersama Kaito di belakangnya.

"Berisik, jangan teriak-teriak. Baka" jawab Len dingin, dia segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam tim-nya dan buru-buru berlari ke arah Kiyoteru-sensei dan anggota tim lainnya.

"Huh! Dasar Len Jelek.. CHIBI" teriak Rin kesal. Rin melipat kedua tangannya lalu duduk di bangku penonton dengan wajah kesal. Kaito hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Rin dan Len.

"Ini semua untuk Len?" tanya Kaito tiba-tiba, matanya tertuju pada beberapa cake dan beberapa buah pisang.

"Eh, Kaito-san.. Iya, itu semua untuk Len. Dia kan paling suka pisang, sampai-sampai dia hanya mau makan cake rasa pisang. Dasar si cebol itu banyak maunya.." jawab Rin menjelaskan.

'Jadi, dia suka pisang ya' ucap Kaito dalam hati. Akhirnya Rin dan Kaito menonton permainan Len dari bangku penonton. Langit sudah berwarna kemerahan dan matahari perlahan-lahan menyembunyikan dirinya, Len dan Tim-nya selesai latihan.

"Oke, permainan kalian sudah bagus.. Len, kamu sebagai pemimpin harus mengatur anggotamu yang lain dengan benar, ingat baik-baik kode strategi yang kita buat" kata Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Baik sensei" jawab Len singkat.

"Baiklah, hari ini sampai disini latihan kita. Besok pertandingannya, ingat kerja sama tim sangat penting" kata Kiyoteru-sensei lagi. Semua anggota tim berseru semangat.

"Len.." panggil Rin sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Len. Melihat Rin memanggilnya Len langsung berlari menuju tempat Rin dan Kaito.

"Apa kita makan disini saja? Ini sudah hampir mala-" ucap Rin terpotong.

"Mana cake punyaku?" tanya Len memotong ucapan Rin.

"Hahh~ dasar maniak pisang, tuh makan aja sana sampai kamu berubah jadi pisang. Aku pulang duluan.." ujar Rin kesal, lalu buru-buru meninggalkan Len dan Kaito berdua. Len tidak menjawab ucapan Rin, matanya hanya tertuju pada kotak cake yang berwarna kuning seperti pisang. Dengan lahap Len menyantap cake pisangnya.

"Kaito-san mau?" tawar Len kepada Kaito yang masih setia menunggu di sampingnya.

"Ah, tidak usah.. aku lebih suka makan es krim" jawab Kaito sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Oh.." Len hanya menjawabnya dengan ber-oh ria. Dimata Kaito Len yang sedang memakan cake dengan lahap terlihat lucu, dibalik penampilannya yang terkesan dingin ternyata mempunyai sisi kekanankan ketika berhadapan dengan hal yang dia sukai.

"Ah~ dasar Rin. Kenapa tidak bawakan aku jus pisang sih.. kalau sampai rumah aku hukum dia nanti" ujar Len kesal ketika tidak mendapati jus pisang kesukannya ada di tas yang tadi di bawa Rin.

"Ayo, kaito-san.. kita pulang" kata Len sesudah membereskan tasnya. Kaito hanya tersenyum.

**x-x-x-x**

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Kaito Len hanya diam saja, tidak ada yang berbicara seakan-akan mereka berdua membisu. Bulan sudah menampakkan wujudnya di langit yang hitam ditemani ribuan bintang yang bersinar cerah.

"Rumahmu masih jauh Kaito-san?" tanya Len membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Di depan sudah rumahku.." jawab Kaito menunjuk sebuah rumah bertingkat dengan warna cat biru sama dnegan warna rambut Kaito. Tiba-tiba Len menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa Len-kun?" tanya Kaito dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Darahmu.." jawab Len sambil menarik kerah baju Kaito. Kaito hanya tersenyum lalu membuka kancing atasnya, namun Kaito bingung melihat Len yang diam saja tidak menghisap darahnya.

"Ada apa Len-kun? Katanya kamu mau darahku?" tanya Kaito.

"Kau mau mengejekku?" Len balik bertanya.

"Eh, apa maksudmu Len-kun?" tanya Kaito semakin bingung dengan ucapan Len.

"Ah, sudahlah lupakan saja.. kita lakukan saja besok saat aku akan bertanding. Sudah ya, sampai nanti" ucap Len kesal, dia cepat-cepat pamit dari Kaito melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat agar dia cepat sampai rumahnya.

"ada apa dengan Len-kun? Jangan-jangan dia terlalu capek, ah.. kalau begitu besok aku bawakan pisang yang banyak supaya dia semangat lagi" ucap Kaito melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke rumahnya.

Sementara itu di perjalanan pulang, Len menggerutu sendirian.

'apa-apaan si Kaito itu? Mau mengejekku? Seharusnya dia sadar aku ini pendek, mana mungkin aku sampai meraih lehernya. Tinggiku saja hanya sebahu Kaito. Bikin kesal saja' ucap Len dalam hati. *==' tumben nih anak ngakuin dirinya pendek.. XDD –ditampol len-*

**x-x-x-x**

"Len-kun.. Ganbatte ne~, kalau menang aku traktir makan cake rasa pisang sepuasnya.." kata Meiko menyemangati Len yang sedang bersiap dan melakukan pemanasan di lapangan. Penonton sudah terlihat memasuki stadion, ya.. hari ini adalah hari pertandingan tim sepak bola yang pertama kalinya di pimpin Len.

"Arigatou ne~ Meiko-san" jawab Len tersenyum. Terilat di sekitar Len banyak sekali anak cewek yang mengerubunginya dan memberikan ucapan semangat, diantaranya ada Rin saudara kembar Len, Miku teman Rin yang ngefans dengan Len, Meiko teman Kaito yang selalu menjadi teman main Len, Luka cewek paling seksi di sekolah yang merupakan sahabat Rin. Dari bangku penonton terlihat Kaito ditemani sahabat setianya yang berambut panjang berwarna ungu bernama Gakupo duduk sambil memperhatikan Len.

"Len.. dia populer sekali ya" ujar Gakupo terus memakan buah terong favoritnya. Kaito yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk, sambil menjilati es krim favoritnya.

"Sampai-sampai Luka cewek terseksi di sekolah mendekatinya.. ngomong-ngomong, apakah si cebol itu sudah punya pacar? Aku jadi penasaran dengan wajah pacarnya" ujar Gakupo, Kaito yang mendengarnya langsung tersedak sampai sakit tenggorokan.

"Eh, Kaito.. ada apa? Kamu tidak apa-apa kan? Kok bisa sih tersedak, hanya karena makan es krim?" tanya Gakupo bingung melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Kaito!" panggil seorang cowok berambut biru yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Kaito dan Gakupo.

"Mikuo.. katanya amu tidak mau datang hari ini?" tanya Gakupo melihat Mikuo dengan tatapan kesal. Wajar saja Gakupo kesal, beberapa hari yang lalu (tepatnya saat 3 hari yang lalu) Gakupo mengajak Mikuo menonton pertandingan sepak bola, namun di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Mikuo dan sekarang Mikuo datang dengan ceria seolah peritistiwa ajakan Gakupo tidak pernah hinggap dalam hidupnya.

"Ahaha.. maafkan aku Gakupo, aku datang karena dipaksa adikku" jawab Mikuo masih dengan senyuman manisnya, Mikuo adalah kakak dari Miku.

"Yah, terserah apapun alasanmu kali ini" ucap Gakupo makin kesal. Kaito hanya tersenyum melihat ulah Gakupo dan Mikuo, lalu dia mnegalihkan pandangannya ke arah Len. Tiba-tiba mata biru len bertemu dengan mata Len, dengan isyarat tangan Len mneyuruh Kaito turun ke ruang ganti Len. Kaito yang mengerti isyarat yang diberikan Len, langsung meninggalkan Gakupo dan Mikuo.

**x-x-x-x**

Begitu Kaito sampai di ruang ganti khusus atletik itu, dia melihat Len duduk di kursi sambil menutup mukanya dnegan kedua tangannya.

"Len-kun.. ada apa?" tanya Kaito mendekati Len. Len hanya menoleh ke arah Kaito, lalu menyuruhnya duduk disebelahnya.

"Darahmu.." ujar Len sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah Leher Kaito. Kaito hanya tersenyum lalu membuka kancing atas kemejanya. Dengan cepat Len menghisap darah Kaito dengan penuh nafsu. Kaito memeluk tubuh mungil Len dengan erat untuk mengurangi rasa sakit gigitan Len.

"Kau kesakitan Kaito-san?" tanya Len melepas bibirnya dari Leher Kaito.

"Ah, tidak.. aku hanya ingin memelukmu Len-kun.." jawab Kaito berbohong, walaupun memang dia ingin memeluk Len. Tapi, niat awal Kaito memeluk Len hanya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di lehernya.

"Kau jangan berbohong Kaito-san, aku tau kau pasti kesakitan.. wajar saja.. baru pertama kalinya kau berhadapan dengan vampire sepertiku" ujar Len merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa Len-kun, asalkan denganmu.. rasa sakit itu tidak begitu terasa" jawab Kaito. Len tersenyum manis mendengar jawaban kekasihnya itu, dengan cepat Len menghisap lagi darah Kaito. Setelah Len merasa puas telah menghisap darah Kaito dia membersihkan mulutnya dari noda darah.

"Kaito-san.. bersihkan darah yang ada dilehermu" ucap Len menyerahkan handuk kecil kepada Kaito. Dengan senyuman menghiasi wajah Kaito, dia menerima handuk yang diberi Len.

"Lihat saja.. aku pasti bisa mnecetak gol dengan mudahnya" kata Len tiba-tiba.

"eh?" jawab Kaito kebingungan.

"Gol pertama akan kupersembahkan untukmu Kaito-san.. karena kau menontonku bertanding hari ini, Gol yang kucetak pertama adalah hadiah spesial dariku untukmu" jelas Len tersenyum semangat. Kaito yang mendengarnya menjadi malu sendiri, wajahnya sudah meroda sejak tadi.

"Len.. sedang apa kamu?" tanya Kiyoteru-sensei dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal memanggil Len.

"Pertandingan hampir dimulai" lanjut Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Baiklah sensei.. ayo, Kaito-san.." ajak Len.

**x-x-x-x**

"Kaito.. darimana saja kau?" tanya Gakupo begitu melihat sahabatnya kembali yang tidak diketahui darimana saja.

"Menemui seseorang" jawab Kaito singkat yang terlihat senyum-senyum sendiri.

'Sahabatku kumasukan apa ya? kok bisa aneh gini.. dateng-dateng malah senyum-senyum sendiri' batin Gakupo. Namun, mata Gakupo tertuju pada leher Kaito yang memerah, Gakupo mengira itu kiss mark yang dibuat pacar Kaito.

"Kaito.. kamu habis ciuman ya?" tanya Gakupo asal ngomong. Kaito yang mendengarnya kembali tersedak saat akan memakan permen pemberian Len tadi.

"Ciuman? Enggak.." jawab Kaito kaget dengan perkataan sahabatnya yang omongannya selalu jujur apa adanya ini.

"Tuh, dilehermu seperti bekas kiss mark.. siapa yang bikin?" tanya Gakupo penasaran, dilihatnya lekat-lekat bekas merah di leher Kaito. Dengan wajah merona Kaito menutup bekas gigitan Len tadi.

"Bukan apa-apa.. sudahlah, fokuskan saja pandangnamu ke pertandingan" kata Kaito mulai salah tingkah. Pertandingan bola yang dimainkan Len sangat bagus, sepertinya hanya Len yang bisa mencetak Gol, semua angka yang dicetak sekolah dicetak oleh Len semua.

**x-x-x-x**

"KYAA~ Len-kun Keren sekali~~" teriak Miku begitu pertandingan berakhir dengan kemenangan atas sekolah Voca (Vocaloid maksdunya XD)

"Sesuai janji.. café mana yang ingin kau kunjungi Len-kun?" tanya Meiko tersenyum.

"Selamat ya.. Chibi" ucap Rin sepertinya tidak ikhlas mengatakannya. Len hanya tersenyum saja mendengar pujian para fans girlnya.

"Len-kun.. bagaimana? Kau ingin ke café mana?" tanya Meiko sepertinya tidak sabaran mendengar jawaban sang bocah berambut pirang yang saat ini menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Maaf, Meiko-san.. hari ini aku tidak bisa.. lain kali saja" jawab Len sambil membereskan tasnya, lalu berjalan kearah luar stadion tanpa mempedulikan teriakan fans girlnya.

"Len-kun" panggil Kaito dari depan pintu stadion, disampingnya ada Gakupo dan Mikuo. Memang saat ini kenyataan Kaito pacaran dengan Len masih menjadi rahasia diantara mereka.

"Ada apa Kaito-san?" tanya Len.

"Hari ini ada rencana? Mau ikut kami ke café?" tanya Kaito, memang sengaja dia membawa 2 sahabatnya itu karena kalau hanya pergi berdua kemungkinan besar rahasia Kaito pacaran dengan Len akan terbongkar dan ketahuan masyarakat *buset lebay banget sih =,=*.

"Hah! Katanya Cuma kita ber-" tiba-tiba mulut Gakupo ditutup Mikuo. Memang Gakupo ini punya mulut yang snagat jujur bahkan kejujurannya itu bisa membuat orang yang mendengarnya tersinggug arena sangking jujurnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Len-kun ikut.. ayo, akan kami traktir sebagai hadiah mencetak banyak Gol" kata Mikuo tersenyum, tangannya masih menutup mulut Gakupo.

"Umm.. Baiklah" jawab len akhirnya. KAito tersenyum mendengar jawaban sang kekasihnya itu. Lalu mereka berempat (Kaito, Len, Mikuo, Gakupo) pergi ke sebuah café.

**x-x-x-x**

Mata Len berbinar begitu melihat gambar cake besar di daftar menu makanan, dan terlebih lagi itu adalah cake dnegan rasa pisang. Len memasukkan telunjuknya ke mulutnya, mukanya saat ini menggambarkan ekpresi kalau dia sangat menginginkan cake besar itu. KAito yang melihat ekspresi Len menahan tawanya, lalu memesankan cake itu kepada pelayan.

"Hah! Aku baru tau kamu suka makan cake.. rasa pisang" kata Gakupo.

"Ini untuk Len-kun" jawab Kaito tersenyum.

"Len?" tanya Gakupo bingung.

"Yah, ini sebagai hadiah karena dia mencetak banyak Gol" jawan Kaito asal, dia tidak mungkin bercerita kalau dia tadi memperhatikan muka pengennya si Len.

"Oke.. aku pesan kare.. diberi banyak bawang ya" pinta Mikuo yang maniak bawang sama dnegan adiknya.

"Aku.. pesan terong saja" kata Gakupo polos.

"Mana ada? kau ini ada-ada saja sih.." kata Mikuo sambil menarik rambut panjang milik Gakupo.

"Aduh.. aku kan bercanda, kalau begitu buatkan aku jus terong" pinta Gakupo sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit, karena rambutnya ditarik Mikuo.

"Kaito-san tidak memesan?" tanya Len.

"Ah.. Umm, aku.. pesan es krim jumbo" seru Kaito seperti anak kecil begitu melihat gambar tumpukan es krim yang menggunung. Setelah itu pelayan mencatat semua menu pesanan Kaito, Len, Mikuo, dan Gakupo.

"Len.. kau populer sekali ya" ujar Gakupo tiba-tiba. Len hanya menjawabnya dengan menatap Gakupo sebentar lalu diam memainkan handphonenya.

"Kau ini cuek sekali sih.." lanjut Gakupo, masih belum ada respon dari Len yang masih sibuk memainkan game di handphonenya.

"Sudahlah Gakupo.. mungkin dia malu, karena tampangmu yang mirip waria" jawab Mikuo asal.

"Waria? Enak saja.. kau itu gila, selalu saja tersenyum.." jawab Gakupo tidak mau kalah berdebat dengan Mikuo.

"Lebih baik tersenyum daripada memelihara rambut panjang begini.. kau itu cowok, kenapa harus memanjangkan rambut sih?" tanya Mikuo yang tidak mau kalah juga.

"Eh.. sudah-sudah.. kalian berdua ini bikin malu saja" kata Kaito angkat bicara sambil memukul kepala dua sahabatnya itu.

"Ah~ Kau Len? Yang tadi bermain bola?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut merah muda ikal dikuncir dua kepada Len yang sedang memainkan handphonenya. Len hanya menatap gadis itu lalu mengangguk.

"Wah~ beruntung sekali aku bertemu denganmu disini.. aku suka sekali permainanmu tadi.. boleh kita berkenalan lebih jauh lagi?" tanya gadis itu, dan lagi-lagi Len hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala. Lalu gadis itu duduk disebelah Len.

"Perkenalkan namaku Kasane Teto" ucap Gadis itu memperenalkan diri.

"Len Kagamine" jawab Len yang sepertinya tidak begitu mempedulikan kehadiran Teto. Kaito, Mikuo, dan Gakupo hanya terdiam melihat sikap cuek Len.

"Teto-chan, kemu datang sendiri?" tanya Mikuo berusaha member suasana diantara mereka yang tadi hening sejenak.

"Ah.. aku bersama kedua temanku" jawab Teto tersipu malu.

"Ah iya, ini Len-kun.." kata Teto sambil mengeluarkan sebungkus cake dengan bungkus bergambar pisang tentunya membuat Len berbinar.

"Kenapa kau tau maanan kesukaanku?" tanya Len akhirnya meladeni Teto yang ada disampingnya.

"A..au bertanya pada Rin.. saudaramu" jawab Teto malu-malu. Kaito yang melihat keakraban yang tiba-tiba muncul disekitan Len dan Teto merasa kesal dengan kehadiran Teto.

"TETO! Kau ini.. kami cari-cari kenapa ada disini?" tanya Zatsune Miku diikuti akita Neru dibelakangnya.

"Miku? Neru? Maaf.. aku.." jawab Teto terbata-bata. Tiba-tiba Zatsune Miku dan akita Neru yang melihat Len langsung berwajah ceria.

"Ah.. kau Len yang tadi? Kenalkan aku Zatsune Miu.. dan ini Akita Neru" kata Zatsune memperkenalkan dirinya dan Neru.

"Salam kenal" jawab Len singkat sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, maaf~ kami ada urusan lain kali kalau bertemu lagi kita bisa ngobrol lebih banyak kan?" kata Zatsune Miku menarik tangan Teto yang daritadi keenakan duduk disebelah Len.

"Tentu saja" jawab Len dan lagi-lagi singkat padat dan jelas. Zatsune miku, Neru dan Teto pun pergi meninggalkan Len, Kaito, Mikuo dan Gakupo.

"Benar-benar populer kau Len-kun" kata Mikuo memandang Len. Kaito tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya lalu pindah tempat duduknya di sebelah Len.

"Loh? Kaito.. kenapa pindah?" tanya Gakupo heran. Kaito hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba pelayan datang dengan pesanan yang tadi mereka pesan.

"Ini pesannannya.." seru sang pelayan begitu mengantarkan pesanan.

"Jus terongku.." kata Gakupo dengan cepat mengambil jus terongnya. Lalu Mikuo dengan santai (padahal dalam hati pengen cepet-cepet makan) mengambil kare yang bumbunya sebagian besar terbuat dari bawang. Lalu len mengambil jatah cake pisangnya.

"Kaito? Kamu tidak makan es krimnya?" tanya Gakupo melihat tingkah aneh Kaito. Kaito hanya diam, sesekali melirik ke arah Len, Len yang meberti arti tatapan itu langsung angkat bicara.

"Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar.. Kaito-san, anatrkan aku.." pinta Len, yang berhasil membuat Kaito makin salah tingkah.

"Ternyata memang masih bocah" kata Gakupo menatap Len, sementara itu Mikuo menginjak dengan keras kaki Gakupo.

"Aduh.. Mikuo, ngapain sih nginjek kakiku segala?" tanya Gakupo yang bener-bener omongannya selalu blak-blakan. Mikuo pura-pura tidak mendengar, dia terus melanjutkan memakan kare pesannanya.

**x-x-x-x**

"A..ada apa Len-kun?" tanya Kaito begitu dia dan Len memasuki toilet.

"Kau ini kenapa sih Kaito-san? Sikapmu aneh sekali.. kau cemburu?" tanya Len, yang sepertinya tebakan yang dia katakan itu benar.

"A..aku..-" kata kaito terbata-bata sambil memainkan jarinya. CUUP, dengan lembut bibir Len menyentuh bibir Kaito.

"Dengar ya Kaito-san.. yang kucintai hanyalah Kaito-san" kata Len berhasil membuat wajah Kaito seperti kepiting rebus.

"Jadi.. kaito-san tidak usah bersikap seperti tadi lagi" lanjut Len. Kaito hanya mengangguk pelan, wajahnya masih memerah.

"Baiklah.. ayo kita kembali ke tempat Gakupo-san dan Mikuo-san" ajak Len, namun Kaito menghentikan Len dengan menarik tangan Len.

"Ada apa Kaito-san? Kau mau kucium lagi?" tanya Len menebak lagi, dan lagi-lagi tebakan Len benar. Dengan malu-malu Kaito mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Len.

"Huh! Kaito-san mau jadi seme? Aku tidak mengijinkannya" kata Len dengan cepat mengecup bibir Kaito lebih dulu. Mereka melakukan deep kiss di dalam toilet (==' gak elit banget sih).

"Le..Len-kun" kata Kaito terengah-engah, nafasnya sesak. Len melepas ciumannya, lalu menggandeng tangan Kaito.

"Bagaimana? Sudah puas?" tanya Len lagi-lagi membuat kaito makin blushing.

**x-x-x-x**

"Lama sekali kalian berdua" kata Gakupo yang sudah menghabiskan jus terongnya. Len dengan cueknya duduk ke kursinya, sedangkan Kaito hanya tersenyum.

"yang.. tadi itu.. hadiahku untukmu Kaito-san.. hari ini kau senang kan?" bisik Len, Kaito hanya terdiam memang hari ini dia sennag karena Gol yang Len cetak semuanya untuk dirinya, lalu ciuman panas yang dia lakukan di toilet tadi untuk dirinya, walaupun sepertinya terlihat biasa saja. Akan tetapi snagat berarti untuk Kaito.

"Hey.. kalian bisik-bisik apaan sih?" tanya Gakupo penasaran.

"Len-kun? Apa dia pacaran dengan cowok berambut biru itu?" tanya seorang gadis yang melihat gerak-gerik Len dan Kaito (bahkan mengikutinya sampai toilet).

"Liatin apa sih?" tanya seseorang kepada gadis itu yang masih menatap tajam k arah Kaito.

**BERSAMBUNG~ XD**

**Siapa gadis itu? O.O**

**Akan kebongkar di chapter berikutnya.. XDD**

**R E V I E W ..**

**P L E A S E ..**


	3. aggresiveness len

Yak~ XD di chapter ini aku tambah chara vocaloidnya..

List chara voca tambahan di chapter ini :

Akaito (sebagai kakak Kaito, teman Meito)

Luki (teman lama Len dan Meito)

Meito (pemilik sebuah klub tempat kerja Akaito dan Luki)

Maaf, tidak sesuai janjiku TT_TT harusnya identitas penguntitnya diungkap di chapter ini..

Tapi karena tiba-tiba ide ini muncul, saya jadi bingung harus mengungkap identitas si penguntit. Mungkin nanti terungkapnya, tunggu saja *PLAK* XDD

Special thank's to : **RabbitWings **, **CursedCrystal** , **Rachigekusa**

Ayo yang lain yang baca.. Saya mohon tinggalkan **REVIEW** **ANDA**~ .

Saya butuh banget .

Mungkin saja ada yang mau mengomentari kekurangan di fic ini (_ _)

**Warning :** Sho-ai, OOC, di dalamnya ada bahasa inggris sedikit-sedikit, maaf banget kalo bahasanya bener-bener ancur TT_TT namanya juga masih belajar..

**Rate :** T+ M *mungkin masuk ke rate M kali ya* =,= .. tau ah, gelap . saya gak ngerti ah pasang rate, intinya T menuju M kayaknya. =_=ll *dilempar tomat*

**Genre :** Romance

**Pair :** Len x Kaito

**Disclaimer : **Vocaloid bukan punya saya tapi punya Yamaha..tapi fic ini punya saya XD

**You're Mine ****© Ryutarou'Ichi'**

Yakk~ happy reading Minna~ ^v^~ leave your REVIEW please \^o^/

"_yang.. tadi itu.. hadiahku untukmu Kaito-san.. hari ini kau senang kan?" bisik Len, Kaito hanya terdiam memang hari ini dia senang karena Gol yang Len cetak semuanya untuk dirinya, lalu ciuman panas yang dia lakukan di toilet tadi untuk dirinya, walaupun sepertinya terlihat biasa saja. Akan tetapi sangat berarti untuk Kaito._

"_Hey.. kalian bisik-bisik apaan sih?" tanya Gakupo penasaran._

"_Len-kun? Apa dia pacaran dengan cowok berambut biru itu?" tanya seorang gadis yang melihat gerak-gerik Len dan Kaito (bahkan mengikutinya sampai toilet)._

"_Liatin apa sih?" tanya seseorang kepada gadis itu yang masih menatap tajam ke arah Kaito._

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.

**aggresiveness len**

Kaito, Len, Gakupo dan Mikuo masih berada di café, Len masih sibuk memakan cake pisangnnya, Kaito memakan es krimnya dengan rakus. Sementara itu Mikuo dan Gakupo masih saja berdebat tentang masalah rambut Gakupo yang panjang.

"Loh? Len-kun.." panggil Meiko begitu melihat Len yang sedang asyik sendiri memakan cake pisangnya. Len mengangkat wajahnya, melihat orang yang memanggil namanya.

"Meiko-san.." kata Len begitu mengetahui yang memanggil namanya Meiko.

"Pantas saja kau menolak ajakanku makan diluar.. ternyata ada janji dengan Kaito dan kawan-kawan ya.." kata Meiko melihat Gakupo dan Mikuo yang masih saja asyik berdebat.

"Maaf, meiko-san.." jawab Len.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, bagaimana kalau lusa nanti kita makan di café langganan Rin.. ajak Miku dan Luka juga" tawar Meiko.

"Lusa? Umm.. maaf, besok aku tidak bisa" jawab Len sambil memakan cake pisangnya yang tinggal sedikit.

"Oh.. kalau begitu tidak apa-apa.. kalau Len-kun ada waktu bilang saja kepadaku, akan kutemani kau makan cake sebanyak apapun.." kata Meiko sambil tersenyum, lalu pergi meninggalkan Len.

"Sebenarnya jumlah fansmu ada berapa sih?" tanya Gakupo yang sudah berhenti berdebat dengan Mikuo. Len hanya menjawabnya dengan mengangkat bahunya, sepertinya Gakupo kesal dengan sikap Len yang cuek kepada dirinya.

"Kau ini hanya dengan cewek saja ya bersikap manis dan lembut? Dasar bocah menyebalkan" kata Gakupo kesal, karena setiap dia bertanya hanya dijawab dengan gerakan tubuh. Len tidak mempedulikan perkataan Gakupo, dia terus memakan cakenya.

"Kau itu tidak diajarkan sopan santun ya.." kata Mikuo menjitak kepala Gakupo, Gakupo meringgis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepala kesayangannya itu.

"Habis.. dia menyebalkan sekali.." jawab Gakupo ngambek, dia menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku pulang duluan" pamit Len sambil membereskan tasnya, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu café. Kaito yang masih ingin bersama dengan Len juga mengikuti Len, setelah dia menitipkan uang kepada Gakupo untuk membayar cake milik Len dan es krimnya.

"Len-kun" panggil Kaito sambil mengejar Len yang sudah agak jauh dari café. Len menoleh ke arah suara Kaito.

"Kaito-san? Kenapa pulang juga? Bukankah temanmu masih disana?" tanya Len begitu Kaito berhasil menyusul Len. Kaito terdiam sebentar, dia mengatur nafasnya tadi dia sedikit berlari saat mengejar Len.

"A..aku masih ingin bersama Len-kun" jawab Kaito malu-malu. Len hanya tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu.

"Ke..kenapa tertawa?" tanya Kaito yang wajahnya sudah memerah sejak tadi.

"Maaf, Kaito-san bukannya aku menolak ingin meladenimu terus.. hanya saja hari ini aku capek sekali" jawab Len sambil tersenyum manis, Kaito terdiam mendengar jawaban Len.

"Baiklah, supaya Kaito-san tidak sedih.. akan kuberikan ciuman" kata Len menarik kerah baju Kaito, hingga wajah Kaito dan Len sejajar. Dengan cepat Len menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kaito, melumat bibir Kaito dengan penuh nafsu. Kaito memejamkan matanya berusaha pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan Len, Len memiringkan kepalanya lalu memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut sang kekasih.

"Uhhmm.." desah Kaito pelan, tubuhnya panas akibat ciuman liar Len. Ciuman yang dilakukan Len benar-benar dalam sampai-sampai Kaito sesak nafas, Kaito berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Len. Namun apa yang dilakukan Kaito untuk melepaskan diri hanya sia-sia, Len memeluk erat tubuh Kaito, melumat lidah Kaito dengan penuh gairah.

"Uhh.. Le-..Len, nafas..umm" ucap Kaito disela-sela desahannya. Len yang sadar akan kelakuannya yang terlalu liar melepaskan lalu menciumi leher Kaito. Len memberikan ruang sebentar untuk Kaito bernafas, akhirnya Kaito dapat bernafas lega.

"Len? Kaito-san?" tanya seseorang melihat adegan panas itu.

"Miku? Rin?" Kaito kaget mendapati sosok Miku dan Rin yang kebetulan lewat jalan ini melihat adegan panasnya dengan Len.

"Kalian berdua.. pacaran?" tanya Miku masih bengong melihat Len masih memeluk Kaito. Kaito yang sadar diperhatikan Miku, melepaskan pelukan Len.

"Iya.. lalu kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanya Len cuek, dia menjilati bibirnya sendiri. Merasakan bekas ciuman yang tadi dia lakukan.

"Len.. dan Kaito-san?.. Selamat ya!" teriak Miku samba menyalami kedua tangan Len dan Kaito.

"Ternyata si CHIBI laku juga" ujar Rin mengejek. Tanpa banyak omong Len langsung memukul kepala Rin dengan tasnya yang berisi bola, barbel, dan alat berat lainnya. *buset dah =='*

Akhirnya terbongkar juga rahasia Len dan Kaito berpacaran, Len sebenarnya cuek-cuek saja malah dia bersyukur tidak perlu pacaran secara sembunyi-sembunyi kecuali saat menghisap darah Kaito.

**x-x-x-x**

Pagi ini Len berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa. Namun, karena Miku dan Rin tau insiden adegan panas yang dia lakukan bersama Kaito membuatnya dirinya pusing pagi ini mendengar teriakan Miku.

"LEENN! KAITO!" teriak Miku begitu melihat Len dan Kaito berduaan di dalam kelas (tepatnya di dalam kelas Len). Seperti biasa Len hanya memandang Miku sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah yang lain.

"Umm.. ada apa Miku-chan?" tanya Kaito ramah.

"Benarkah kalian resmi pacaran? Aku kira kemarin aku bermimpi ketika melihat kalian berciuman" tanya Miku memastikan, Miku yang tidak sadar sudah banyak pasang telinga yang mendengar ucapannya terus bertanya dan membongkar aib Len dan Kaito tentang kejadian kemarin.

"APAA! Jadi, Len sudah pacaran dengan Kaito?" teriak anak sekelas dengan kompak. Susana kelas mulai ramai seperti di pasar, berita Len dan Kaito pacaran pun mulai tersebar ke seluruh sekolah dengan cepat.

"Len.. apa benar kamu pacaran dengan Kaito?"

"Kok bisa? Kenapa kau mau pacaran dengan Kaito?"

"Siapa yang menyatakan cinta terlebih dahulu?"

"Benarkah Len berciuman dengan Kaito?"

"Siapa yang menjadi Seme? Siapa yang menjadi Uke?"

Itulah sedikit daftar pertanyaan yang selalu ditanyakan kepada Len, karena Len sangat populer mereka semua menanyakannya kepada Len. Sementara itu sang kekasih tersingkir sampai tidak dipedulikan di pojok kelas.

"Apa ucapanku salah ya?" tanya Miku dengan muka bingungnya melihat reaksi anak-anak kelas bahkan seluruh kelas yang ada di sekolah.

"Sudah jelas kan.. hahh~ sekarang keberadanku yang terancam" jawab Kaito lemas. Sebenarnya banyak sekali fans Len yang sengaja mendorongnya saat mereka mengerumuni Len.

"Kaito.. jadi, kau dan Len sudah pacaran?" tanya Meiko yang baru saja datng ke kelas Len. Di belakang Meiko ada Gakupo sambil membawa-bawa terong kesukaannya.

"Eh, I..itu.. yah, begitulah.." jawab Kaito malu-malu.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" tanya Kiyoteru-sensei saat memasuki ruang kelas Len, memang saat ini seharusnya pelajaran Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Ah.. tidak ada apa-apa sensei, mari kita belajar" jawab Len beralasan agar bisa terhindar dari fansnya yang snagat berisik itu. Dengan berat hati para fans Len meninggalkan runag kelas Len, begitu pula dengan Meiko, Gakupo juga Kaito.

*Oke.. kita skip saja jam pelajarannya*

**x-x-x-x**

"Kaito-san" panggil Len dari depan pintu kelas Kaito. Sang pemilik nama pun menoleh ke arah Len, beberapa pasang mata menatap tajam kearah Kaito dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Ada apa Len-kun?" tanya Kaito tersenyum, Len tidak menjawabnya dia hanya menarik tangan Kaito. Saat Len dan Kaito pergi, ternyata ada yang mengikuti mereka dia adalah anak yang sama dengan yang kemarin di café manatap Kaito tajam.

_Di Toilet_

"Kau ingin meminum darahku?" tanya Kaito, Len menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Hhn~ baiklah" ucap Kaito sambil membuka kancing seragam teratasnya. Tiba-tiba Len menghentiikan gerakan jemari Kaito yang tengah membuka kancingnya.

"Eh, kenapa Len-kun?" tanya Kaito bingung melihat Len yang menghentikan jemarinya yang sedang lincah membuka kancing.

"Biar aku saja.." jawab Len sambil membuka kancing seragam Kaito, lagi-lagi Kaito hanya pasrah dengan kelakuan kekasihnya itu. Awalnya Len hanya membuka kancing atas seragam Kaito, tetapi entah kenapa dia ingin melihat tubuh Kaito. Len pun membuka seluruh kancing seragam Kaito.

"Le..Len-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kaito melihat semua kancing seragamnya dibuka. Len hanya diam, kemudian dia mendorong Kaito hingga jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Len-kun.. apa yang kau laku-" ucapan Kaito terpotong begitu Len langsung menggigit lehernya dan menghisap darahnya. Dengan penuh nafsu dan hasrat Len menghisap darah Kaito, tangan kanan Len mulai menyentuh tubuh Kaito.

"Len-kun, apa tidak apa-apa kita begini disekolah?" tanya Kaito takut kalau akan ada siswa atau guru memergokinya sedang melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak di sekolah.

"Kau nikmati saja Kaito-san" jawab Len mendorong tubuh Kaito hingga tertidur di lantai. Len menjilati darah yang tersisa di mulutnya dan di leher Kaito., lalu mencium bibir Kaito. Dimasukannya lidah Len kedalam mulut Kaito, mencium Kaito lebih dalam.

"Uhmm.." desah Kaito, mendengar desahan itu Len semakin dalam mencium Kaito, tangannya mulai meraba-raba tubuh Kaito. Len menikmati ciumannya, dia melumat bibir Kaito.

Tok..Tok..

"Ada orang di dalam?" tanya seseorang dari luar kamar mandi (Kalian mengerti posisi Len dan Kaito saat ini, mereka di dalam kamar mandi sekolah tapi bukan di dalam kloset loh.. bayangkan aja kamar mandi di sekolah-sekolah jepang, bagi yang belum ngerti-ngerti. Cepat-cepatlah anda mengerti *plak*)

"Cih.." ucap Len begitu melepas ciumannya. Untung saja sebelum Len menyerang Kaito, dia sudah mengunci pintu kamar mandi (hah? Dapet darimana tuh kunci? ==').

"Len-kun.. bagaimana ini?" tanya Kaito yang masih tertidur dilantai, dia tidak bisa berdiri karena Len masih duduk di atas tubuhnya.

"Hh~ sini, kubersihan darah yang masih tersisa di lehermu" tawar Len sambil membantu Kaito berdiri. Len membersihkan darah yang masih tersisa di leher Kaito, lalu menggancingi lagi kancing seragam Kaito yang terbuka.

CKLEK , Len membuka pintu kamar mandi yang tadi dia kunci. Terlihat beberapa anak cowok yang mengantri di depan pintu kamar mandi, beberapa dari mereka bertanya sedang ada Len dan Kaito berdua di dalam namun Len tidak menjawabnya. Hari ini Kaito sedikit takut juga bahagia dengan Len, hanya saja kelakuan Len yang sedikit agresif dan selalu menyerangnya mendadak membuatnya takut.

**x-x-x-x**

Sore harinya, kediaman kagamine terdengar gaduh.

"Len.. buka pintunya" teriak Rin dari depan pintu kamar Len. Setelah Rin mengetuk pintu kamar Len berkali-kali, akhirnya Len keluar dengan mengenakan Kemeja berwarna hitam belang kuning yang kancingnya terbuka, di dalamnya dia mengenakan kaus merah bergambar pisang. Lengan kemajanya dia gulung sampai siku, di pergelangan tangannya menggantung sebuah gelang berwarna kuning dengan motif pisang. Penampilan Len juga Nampak sedikit berubah karena Len memakai kacamata, dan jeans berwarna hitam dengan rantai berwarna kuning menghiasi pinggangnya. *Author nosebleed ngebayanginnya*

"Dasar maniak pisang" ujar Rin begitu melihat penampilan Len.

"Maniak jeruk" balas Len dengan kesal.

"Kau mau kemana? Rapih sekali" tanya Rin curiga.

"Hari ini aku mau bertemu Luki" jawab Len singkat.

"Luki? Yakin? Tidak mau bertemu Kaito-san?" goda Rin. Len tidak menjawab godaan Rin, dia hanya berjalan keluar rumah tanpa berkata apa-apa.

**x-x-x-x**

"Len, you're late" ucap Luki begitu Len datang menghampirinya.

"I'm Sorry Luki. By the way, why do you invite me to place like this?" tanya Len begitu melihat tempat yang ada di belakang Luki adalah sebuah club.

"ahaha.. you're so funny Len. We are usually always come here. I work at this club" jawab Luki tertawa. Len sepertinya sudah lupa Luki bekerja di club ini karena sudah 6 bulan Luki absen dari club ini karena ikut orang tuanya ke amerika.

"Oh, I'm sorry Luki. I forget" kata Len sedikit malu.

"Ok, No problem" ucap Luki masih tertawa kecil. Mereka pun masuk kedalam club, di dalam sana mereka disambut Meito pemilik club sekaligus teman Luki.

"Hello Luki, how are you? I miss you" ucap Meito lamgsung memeluk Luki.

"ahaha.. I'fine Meito, thank's. How about you?" tanya Luki masih dalam pelukan Meito.

"I'm not good. I'm very miss you" jawab Meito masih memeluk Luki. Beberapa tamu terheran-heran melihat Meito mememluk Luki.

"Umm.. Ano, Meito-san.. tamu-tamu melihatmu" ujar seorang lelaki berambut merah dan memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Kaito yang sedang mengenakan pakaian butler. *lagi-lagi author nosebleed ngebayangin akaito make baju butler*

"Ah.. kau tidak bisa memahami perasaanku yang sedang mengenang masa lalu" jawab Meito melepas pelukannya dari Luki.

"Hi, My name Luki. I work at this club six month ago and now I'm back to work again. What's your name?" tanya Luki kepada cowok berambut merah yang baru saja menegur Meito.

"I'm Akaito.. Nice to meet you Luki, I hope we can be a good partner" jawab Akaito sambil tersenyum. Len yang melihat Akaito merasa sedang melihat Kaito, karena wajahnya yang mirip dengan Kaito.

"Ah, Len.. aku baru melihatmu lagi, bagimana kabarmu?" tanya Meito sambil mengelus-elus rambut Len. Len hanya mendnegus kesal dengan kelakuan Meito terhadap dirinya.

"Akaito.. kau ini lama seka-" ucapan Kaito terpotong begitu melihat Len ada disana bersama Akaito, Meito dan Luki.

"Kaito, sudah kubilang kau tunggu saja disana" jawab Akaito dengan gaya mengusir Kaito agar kembali ke mejanya.

"Ah, Len. I've go to work now.. You can wait me?" tanya Luki.

"Oh.. Ok, I'll wait you Luki. If you need me, I'm with Kaito" jawab Len sambil menggandeng Kaito pergi menjauhi Akaito, Luki dan Meito.

**x-x-x-x**

"Len-kun.. sedang apa disini?" tanya Kaito begitu dia dan Len duduk di meja yang di pesan khusus oleh Luki untuk Len.

"Mengantar Luki bekerja.. dia temanku, 6 bulan lalu dia pergi ke amerika ikut dengan kedua orang tuanya" jawab Len sambil menyedot jus pisang yang dipesankan oleh Luki.

"Akaito.. dia kakakmu Kaito-san?" tanya Len sedikit penasaran dengan Akaito.

"Ah, i..iya.. dia kakakku" jawab Kaito.

"Len-kun sudah lama kenal dengan Meito-san?" tanya Kaito balik penasaran dengan hubungan Len, Luki dan Meito.

"Yah, 6 bulan lalu terakhir aku bertemu dengan Meito.. aku selalu menemani Luki kemari untuk bekerja, sejak Luki pergi ke amerika aku terlalu malas untuk datang ke club sendiri" jawab Len, sebelah tangannya memainkan rantai yang menggantung manis di pinggangnya.

"Hari ini Len-kun berpakaian lain dari biasanya.." ucap Kaito yang masih menatap Len, memperhatikan selera berpakaian kekasihnya. Baru kali ini Kaito melihat Len memakai kacamata.

"Oh ini.. di club ini banyak sekali siswi dari sekolah, makanya aku selalu menyembunyikan identitasku dengan memakai style berpakaian yang berbeda" jawab Len menjelaskan. Setelah Len berkata seperti itu, mereka berdua pun terdiam.

"Sorry to make you wait to long, Len" ucap Luki begitu menghampiri Len dan Kaito.

"No problem.. has you finished your work?" tanya Len.

"Not yet, I only take a rest a moment" Jawab Luki duduk disamping Kaito.

"Hi.. I'm new see you here. What's your name?" tanya Luki kepada Kaito yang daritadi diam saja. Kaito bingung harus menjawab apa, bahasa inggris Kaito tidak terlalu lancar dia takut salah untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luki.

"His name is Kaito" jawab Len, begitu melihat Kaito yang diam saja.

"Ah.. Kaito, Nice to meet you.. I'm sorry, I'm accustomed speak to use english language" ucap Luki meminta maaf kepada Kaito.

"Dia minta maaf, dia hanya terbiasa berbicara menggunakan bahasa inggris" kata Len yang gemas melihat ekspresi Kaito. Kaito hanya menjawab Luki dengan senyuman.

"ah, you are the younger brother Akaito? your face and Akaito very resemble, only the hair colour differ" ucap Luki sambil memperhatikan wajah Kaito.

"Yes, he is the younger brother akaito" jawab Len sambil menyedot jus pisangnya yang tinggal sedikit.

"Ah, luki. . can you find me place lonely to me and Kaito? don't tease me moment I deal with my affair" pinta Len sambil tersenyum ke arah Luki, Kaito yang melihat senyum di wajah Len dan Luki yang mengangguk-angguk seolah membicarakan sesuatu dengan Len hanya bisa diam saja.

"Len-kun~ kau bicara apa dengan Luki?" tanya Kaito penasaran.

"Kau ikuti aku saja Kaito-san" jawab Len menggandeng tangan Kaito mengikuti Luki yang sedang berjalan mencari tempat lain untuk Len dan Kaito berduaan.

"Okay, the place here you are. I shall leave you both here" ucap Luki begitu sampai mengantar Len dan kaito di sebuah tempat (lebih tepatnya ruangan) yang jauh dari keramaian. Ruangan itu lumayan besar, seperti dalam kamar hotel. Ada sofa besar, meja di depannya, kasur yang besar , plus TV ruangannya pun ber-AC.

"Kenapa kita dibawa kesini Len-kun?" tanya Kaito bingung.

"Okay, Thank's Luki. Can you leave us both now" pinta Len lagi kepada Luki, dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya Luki segera pergi meninggalkan Len dan Kaito.

"Len-kun, ada apa ini?" tanya Kaito.

"Kita lanjutkan permainan kita yang di toilet waktu itu" ucap Len mendekati Kaito sambil membuka kacamata yang dia kenakan.

"Eh? Ja..jadi, Len-kun.." ucap Kaito terbata-bata, entah kenapa Kaito merasa ketakutan dengan sifat agresif Len. Kaito melangkahkan kakinya mundur menjauhi Len, namun sia-sia saja dibelakang Kaito hanyalah sofa besar yang menghalangi langkahnya. Gerakan Len dipermudah dengan mendorong Kaito duduk di sofa itu, lalu mengunci gerakan Kaito dengan kedua tangannya.

"Um.. Len-kun, apa tidak apa-apa ditempat seperti ini?" tanya Kaito gugup, dia dapat merasakan nafas Len yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Apa yang kau takutkan Kaito-san?" tanya Len mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Kaito.

"Umm.. bagaimana kalau Luki, Meito atau bahkan kakakku melihat ini?" tanya Kaito mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Len tidak melaksanakan niatnya. Sepertinya usaha Kaito sia-sia, Len tidak mendengarkan Kaito dia berhasil mencium bibir lembut Kaito. Len memiringkan kepalanya agar ciumannya lebih terasa dalam, tangannya kini mulai bermain dengan kancing baju kemeja Kaito.

"Uhhmm.." desah Kaito, tubuhnya Kaito memanas. Dengan cepatnya Kaito mengikuti permainan Len, dimasukkannya lidanya kedalam mulut Len. Sementara itu mulut Len masih menempel dengan bibir Kaito, tangannya dengan lincah menanggalkan kemeja yang Kaito pakai. Len melepas ciumannya, dia beralih ke leher Kaito menjilatinya.

"Uhmm.. Le..Len-kun" desah Kaito semakin menjadi-jadi ketika Len mulai menciumi dada dan perut Kaito.

"Len-kun.. buka bajumu juga" ucap Kaito yang wajahnya sudah memerah dan tubuhnya memanas. Dengan cepat Len membuka kemeja dan kaos merah yang dia kenakan, lalu mencium Kaito dengan Liar. Perang lidah pun terjadi, Len dan Kaito sama-sama bernafsu menarik lidah satu sama lain. Air liur menbasahi tubuh mereka, tubuh keduanya panas, dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal mereka tetap melanjutkan perang lidah itu. Sudah 15 menit mereka melakukan adegan itu tanpa ada yang melepas ciumannya.

"Hh..hhm..uhn.." desah Kaito dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal, berusaha mencari oksigen. Mendengar desahan Kaito yang semakin keras Len memegang kepala Kaito dengan sebelah tangannya berusaha menempelkan dengan kuat bibir Kaito dengan bibirnya.

"hh~ uhmn.. L..Len..Len-kun, a..aku tidak sa..sanggup" ucap Kaito ditengah-tengah ciuman panas yang Len Len tidak mendengarkan Kaito dia terus saja mencium Kaito semakin dalam.

"Mmn..Uhn. L..Len..kun" desah Kaito, kini dirinya benar-benar membutuhkan oksigen. Kaito berusaha mendorong Len, Len melepas ciumannya, lalu mengatur nafasnya.

"Hhm.. Kau makin jago saja bermain perang lidah itu Kaito-san" ucap Len duduk disamping Kaito. Kaito hanya terduduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"Kau mau bermain lebih jauh lagi?" tanya Len.

"Eh? A..aku.." Kaito tidak tau harus menjawab apa, dia akan senang jika bermain lebih jauh, tapi dia juga takut. Kaito masih belum siap bermain lebih serius lagi, butuh perlakuan bertahap.

"Hh~ aku tau kau takut.. aku juga begitu, kita lanjutkan permainan ini ke yang lebih serius jika kita berdua sudah saling siap" ucap Len tersenyum *padahal authornya yang kagak siap nulisnya TT_TT saya masih polos sih –dilempar batu sama readers-*

Len mendekati Kaito, tangan kanannya menyentuh dagu Kaito lalu menciumnya lagi, kali ini dia melakukannya dengan lembut.

**x-x-x-x**

Sementara Len dan Kaito melakukan 'sesuatu' di ruangan pribadi itu, kita mampir ke tempat Akaito dan Luki.

"Luki, do you see Kaito?" tanya Akaito menghampiri Luki yang sedang melayani tamu.

"Umm.. I don't see Kaito" jawab Luki berbohong.

"Isn't true that a while ago you with Kaito and Len?" tanya Akaito lagi terus mendesak Luki.

"Err.. yes, moment rest a while ago I with Kaito dan Len. They wear individual room rear, I shall not know them will do to what. Ups.." Luki membocorkan rahasianya dengan Len.

"Individual Room? Luki, send me to place Len and Kaito" ajak Akaito sambil menarik tangan Luki.

"Here the place" ucap Luki begitu sampai mengantar Akaito ke depan pintu ruangan Len dan Kaito.

CKLEK, pintu dibuka oleh Akaito. Dia melihat adiknya duduk manis sambil memakan es krim di meja, sementara itu Len menyalakan TV yang ada di ruangan itu sambil memakan pisang yang diolesi cokelat.

"Ah, kakak? Ada apa?" tanya Kaito menghentikan gerakannya yang sedang memakan es krim.

"Sedang apa kalian berdua disini? Kenapa disini?" tanya Akaito.

"Di luar sana berisik.. lagipula kalau disini lebih santai, kami bisa tidur kalau mengantuk menunggu kalian" jawab Len mendekati Akaito.

Oke, pembaca pasti terheran-heran apa yang dilakukan Len dan Kaito setelah itu, Ayo kita Flashback dulu. *author dilemparin batu*

_**== Flashback ==**_

"Eh? A..aku.." Kaito tidak tau harus menjawab apa, dia akan senang jika bermain lebih jauh, tapi dia juga takut. Kaito masih belum siap bermain lebih serius lagi, butuh perlakuan bertahap.

Len mendekati Kaito, tangan kanannya menyentuh dagu Kaito lalu menciumnya lagi, kali ini dia melakukannya dengan lembut. Len mulai melumat bibir atas dan bawah Kaito.

"Uhmm.." desah Kaito, tiba-tiba disela ciuman mereka terdengar bunyi perut Kaito. Len yang mendengarnya langsung tertawa.

"Ahaha.. Kaito-san kau lapar?" tanya Len sambil menahan tawanya.

"Len-kun, jangan tertawa.." ucap Kaito malu, wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"Baiklah, akan kupesankan sesuatu.. kau mau apa Kaito-san?" tanya Len lagi.

"Es krim.." jawab Kaito, Len pun segera mendekati telepon yang ada di meja lalu menelpon ke bagian service. Tak lama setelah Len menelpon datanglah seorang butler membawa es krim dan pisang pesanan Kaito dan Len.

_**== End of Flashback ==**_

"Kakak hanya khawatir karena kamu tidak ada di tempat tadi, kalau begitu kakak kembali bekerja" ucap Akaito lalu pergi meninggalkan Len, akito, dan Luki.

"Len? You finished? Very quickly" kata Luki yang masih berada di ruangan Len dan Kaito.

"We don't do matter too far. I know this place very not safe to does 'that', haha.." jawab Len sambil tertawa. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka lagi, seorang cewek yang menguntit mereka di café setelah pertandingan melihat Len, Kaito, dan Luki dari kejauhan.

**BERSAMBUNG..**

**Siapa sih gadis itu? . author buruan kasih tau..**

***readers : lha? Kan kamu authornya =='***

**Oh iya.. *masang tampang bloon* =='**

**Aku tau setiap Len melakukan sesuatu kepada Kaito dia selalu diganggu, contohnya adegan Len dan Kaito di kamar mandi ==' lalu adegan dijalan Len yang sedang berciuman dengan Kaito.. yah, makanya Len jadi agresif karena selalu diganggu =_=ll**

**Pokonya Ripiuuuu.. pliss.. .**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
